Chris
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = April 28, Age 253|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 5'12" (172 cm) "adult"|Weight = 136 lbs (75 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Purple City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Scholar|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 260 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Jack Smith (Father) Chelsea (Mother)}} Chris (クリス, Kurisu) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the only son of Jack Smith and Chelsea. He's the best friend of Toby, Jason, Jimmy Hawkins, Bobby and Timmy, the son-in-law of Chad O'Donnell and Melinda and the great fighter of the American Team like Z Fighters did with his knowledge skills, martial arts, sword and swordsmanship. He's also the husband of Teresa and the loving father of Grace. Appearance Chris is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner build with a slender yet fairly muscular physique. He's look and stay the same appearance throughout the course of the series and movies. He's has the green eyes, lightest tan skin complexion and short messy spiky orange-red hair. He's has his father's lightest tan skin complexion, messy spiky hairstyle and facial features and also he's have inherited traits from his mother's green eyes, softer eyes and orange-red hair color. As a child, he was short for his height, he's wears a grey short sleeved jacket, green tank top undershirt, grey shorts, white socks and white sneakers. Later Chris changes his causal clothes is a tan shirt with a carrot front, light tan green shorts with a belt and pockets in the front, white socks and blue-and-white shoes. As a preteen, he's grew a little bit taller than his three friends: Timmy, Jimmy Hawkins, George and Bobby. As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Chris is a brave, sarcastic, rude, mysterious, kindhearted, strong-willed, determined, honest, stubborn, courageous, caring, passionate, compassionate, good-hearted, friendly, quiet, energetic and gentle man of the series and movies. As a child, Chris was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name of the dimensional realms Spencer World. This changed after his entire family was killed by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu, the person he most admired in the world and universe. He became cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he arrogantly disregards, giving them as little attention as possible so that they won't hold him back; those he perceives as stronger he fixates over and tries to surpass, especially when he believes he should be their equal. He even starts becoming attached to his teammates, falling in love with the one of his teammates is Teresa and starts to forget the vengeance he craved. He's very protective of his friends and girlfriend from the dangerous battlefields and future villains. Biography Background Chris is born April 28 of Age 253 and living with his parents (Jack Smith and Chelsea) in the small town of Purple City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. He's in the same group of the American Team with their leader is Kaylah's older brother Zesmond and mentors Shawn Spencer, Patrick and Bobby's father Henry Johnson. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell, Cell Juniors at the Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and the deaths of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. After many months later of Goku battle with Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only), after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Chris is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential He's Equipment Video Games Appearances Chris is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Chris, Trivia * Chris's name means Japanese name (クリス or Kurisu) is in English the meaning of the name Chris is: Follower of Christ. Chris is used as a diminutive of many masculine and feminine names beginning with Chris-, including Christian, Christina, Christine, and Christopher. * In American the meaning of the name Chris is: Follower of Christ. Chris is used as a diminutive of many masculine and feminine names beginning with Chris-, including Christian, Christina, Christine, and Christopher. * In Greek the meaning of the name Chris is: From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * It is pronounced kris. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Chris is "bearing Christ". Short form of Christopher and Christian. Actors Chris Cooper, Chris O'Donnell, Chris Sarandon; comedians Chris Tucker, Chris Rock; basketball player Chris Webber. * It is pronounced KRIS-toh-fer. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Christopher is "bearing Christ". From Khristophoros. Popular among early Christians. The legend of Saint Christopher as the patron saint of travelers grew from the story of a giant who made his living carrying people across a river. According to the legend, one day he carried across a child whom he discovered was actually Christ. Revived in the 1940s by the popularity of AA Milne's "Winnie the Pooh", whose human hero is called Christopher Robin. Explorer Christopher Columbus; actors Christopher Plummer, Christopher Reeve; architect Christopher Wren. * His real name is Christopher Smith. * Chris's favorite hobby is go to training, fishing, reading, watching movies and go on long walks. * Chris's favorite food is crab meat and dumplings. * Chris's favorite vehicle is air bike. * Chris has completed 63 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 4 S-rank. * Chris's favorite word is "focus" (焦点, shōten). Gallery Chris Smith is Teresa's husband & Grace's dad DBZ.png|Kid Chris Smith Timmy.png|Chris Smith as a teenager son_emerald_by_patrollerwatchxv2_ddjkyhf-pre.jpg ddnrapq-492ad9e1-9954-4f33-bb6f-4e4a53ab8271.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Good Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Civilians Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Swordsmen